O Melhor Natal de Nossas Vidas
by Tatyperry
Summary: Com um ano de casados, Bella e Edward teriam a primeira festa de Natal em sua casa, mas uma série de imprevistos impede a família de estar presente. Eles podem se abater, ou ter o melhor Natal de suas vidas! Presente de amigo oculto para a Oh Carol!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio, e plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

_Olá a todos! _

_Antes que fiquem pensando o que é isso, essa ONE-SHOT é parte de uma brincadeira que eu e mais 9 autores fizemos para comemorar o final do ano e também o Natal. Se trata de um amigo secreto, onde fizemos um sorteio e como presente escreveríamos o que a pessoa que tiramos quisesse. Os plots foram sugeridos por nós com temas de Natal ou Ano Novo._

_Todos nós gostaríamos que vocês lessem cada uma dessas histórias e obviamente comentassem, expressando o que acharam destes nossos devaneios.  
As outras fics podem ser encontradas na comunidade: __**www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_de_Natal_Ano_Novo_2010/88128/  
**__O link também está no profile na parte de Communities._

_Legal não? São dez histórias no total e esse é o meu presente para a minha amiguinha! Bem, a minha amiga oculta é carioca (olha só que ajuda, quantos já eliminei nessa dica? :D) e traduz muito bem, diga-se de passagem, uma história que eu simplesmente amo de paixão e que faz a temperatura ambiente subir, só de pensar nela. Ficou fácil não? Mas facilidade foi tudo que a dona __Carolina (ohcarol) __não me deu. Sim, eu tirei a Carol! (coro de ohhhhhhhhhh, por favor! :DD)_

_E o que ela pediu? Uma história fluff, bem humorada, com uma Bella e um Edward casados há apenas 1 ano. Uma Bella super animada com os preparativos para sua primeira festa de Natal na nova casa dos dois e, de repente, ninguém aparece (pobrezinha hehehehe). Na verdade, pobrezinha de mim, que custei a pensar num cenário e num enredo para encaixar tudo isso. __**Mas Carol, apesar da dificuldade inicial, eu simplesmente amei o plot e a possibilidade de escrevê-lo. Espero, amore, que você possa gostar de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever! E que você tenha tido um super Natal e que 2011 possa ser infinitamente melhor do que o ano que está acabando.**_

_Bem, mas acho que já falei demais. Vamos à história! Divirtam-se!_

_Ah, a __**capa**__ de __**O Melhor Natal de Nossas Vidas**__ pode ser vista no link __**item(*)slide(*)com/r/1/220/i/g2DSyRyo5j_DVPiGb2TJBWAm358ydg1I/**__ é só substituir os (*) por ponto. Ou então, caso o link não funcione, também no meu profile!_

_

* * *

_

_**O Melhor Natal de Nossas Vidas**_

_**Trilha: **_ **This Christmas – Christina Aguilera**

**www(*)youtube(*)com/watch?v=GKVw-hRw5fQ**

**23 de dezembro de 2010**

**BPOV**

"Hum… a casa está linda, amor! Você caprichou!"

"Você acha? Não está exagerado? Será que eles vão gostar?"

"Bella, estamos falando da minha família. Eles irão adorar qualquer coisa que você faça. Você precisa relaxar, _love_."

"Eu sei, mas é que eu quero que tudo esteja... perfeito. Como sempre foi na sua casa."

"Você estando aqui, está perfeito pra mim!"

"Edward..."

"O que eu fiz dessa vez?" – ele perguntou, erguendo as mãos e abrindo seu sorriso torto que sempre fazia minhas pernas tremerem, mesmo depois de cinco anos de namoro e um ano de casados.

Talvez eu possa dizer que Natal não era muito a dos meus pais. Renée nunca se acertava com a ceia e todo ano era uma tensão até vermos qual seria o desastre da vez. A minha sorte eram as nozes, castanhas e avelãs, que ela comprava e que acabavam se tornando minha ceia e a desculpa para praticamente não comer nada do que ela passara horas cozinhando. Já Charlie tratava o Natal como um dia qualquer em que ele sentava em frente a sua TV comendo pizza ou, quando muito, uma lasanha congelada. _Super_...

Já Edward vivia natais de sonho em sua casa. Imagine aquelas festas que vemos nos filmes que costumam entupir a programação da TV no final do ano... pois é. Árvore gigante, ricamente ornamentada e repleta de presentes aos seus pés, meias penduradas na lareira, luzes pisca pisca em volta da casa e nas árvores do jardim, cheiros deliciosos pelo ar, músicas de Natal sendo tocadas. Uma verdadeira festa da qual todos participavam. Alice, Emmett e Edward, quando crianças, passavam praticamente o ano inteiro, bolando planos para conseguir capturar o Papai Noel quando ele fosse entregar o presente; mas claro, sempre acabavam frustrados na manhã seguinte, quando viam que, mais uma vez, o "plano mirabolante", falhara. Aquela família era o verdadeiro símbolo do espírito natalino! E depois que conheci Edward e passei a frequentar os finais de ano em sua casa, eu tive certeza que queria manter aquilo quando constituísse a minha própria família.

E este ano, de certa forma, estava realizando esse sonho. Pela primeira vez a ceia de Natal não aconteceria na casa dos Cullen, mas sim na casa que Edward comprara para nós dois assim que chegamos em _Stuttgart_. Claro que não foi fácil convencer a família a quebrar a tradição e sair dos Estados Unidos para passar a festa conosco na Alemanha, mas nada que Edward, com todo seu poder de persuação não tenha conseguido. Nessas horas era fácil ver o quão parecidos ele e Alice eram.

Ia fazer exatamente um ano que havíamos nos mudado para _Stuttgart_ e, consequentemente, um ano que não víamos nossas famílias. Não havia melhor época do que o Natal para promover esse reencontro. Infelizmente Charlie e Renée não poderiam estar presentes. Meu pai por ter um medo terrível de avião e minha mãe porque Phill, seu marido, tinha um compromisso com o time de baseball que ele treinava, e ela não queria deixá-lo sozinho em uma data como aquela. Mas de resto, estariam todos presentes; Esme e Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie e o pequeno Peter e, claro, Alice e Jasper. A baixinha, inclusive, me ligava todos os dias, desde que tudo ficara acertado, me contando dos seus planos para os dias que passaria aqui conosco e para o _Reveillon_ que seria em Londres, com Jasper, em uma espécie de segunda lua de mel.

O som estridente do telefone me trouxe novamente à realidade.

"Edward, você pode ir pelando as castanhas para o _turinois_, enquanto eu atendo? Aposto que é Alice, mais uma vez!" – disse, bufando, caminhando em direção ao aparelho.

"Por que sempre eu tenho que ficar com a parte chata?" – ele perguntou, fazendo beicinho. _'Geez... quantos anos ele tinha mesmo?'_

"Quem é que faz questão do _turinois_?" – rebati, erguendo uma sombrancelha, fazendo ele marchar imediatamente para a cozinha, resmungando algumas coisas que não consegui compreender.

"Alô!"

"Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa e... desculpa!"

"O que foi dessa vez, Alice?"

"Primeiro diz que me perdoa." – ela disse e eu praticamente podia ver seu biquinho pelo bocal do telefone.

"Como posso perdoar algo que nem sei o que é? E se você resolveu confessar, agora, que foi a responsável pelo morte da Miúcha há dois anos atrás?"

"Eu não matei o seu gato Bella!"

"Argh... tá bom, eu perdoo. Agora dá pra me dizer o que está acontecendo?" – pedi, já impaciente.

"Eu e o Jasper não poderemos ir para o Natal. Eu recebi uma encomenda gigante, de última hora, no ateliê para a Semana de Moda de Milão, que acontece agora em janeiro. Não tenho como sair daqui Bella. Já avisei o Jasper que nossa ceia será na máquina de costura. Você sabe como eu sempre sonhei com algo desse tipo, não posso deixar passar amiga. Por favor, diz que entende?"

"Eu entendo, Ali!" – disse tentando conter as lágrimas, afinal, aquele era o sonho dela desde que nos conhecemos. "A gente dá um jeito de se ver em janeiro então!"

"Claro Bella, eu prometo passar uma semana aí, pentelhando muito você e o chato do meu irmão! Eu te amo, amiga. A gente se fala amanhã."

"Alice?"

"Sim?"

"Parabéns e... vai dar tudo certo. Você vai tirar isso de letra!"

"Obrigada, Bella! Dá um beijo no Edward, por mim."

* * *

"O que ela queria dessa vez?" – Edward perguntou, sem tirar os olhos das castanhas, assim que eu entrei na cozinha.

"Avisar que ela e Jasper não poderão vir."

Eu estava contando toda a conversa que tivera com Alice, quando o telefone tocou de novo.

"Olha ela aí dizendo que mudou de idéia e que está embarcando como combinado e que depois dará um jeito, como sempre faz." - Edward disse, soando animado.

Eu atendi na extensão da própria cozinha, colocando o aparelho no viva voz.

"Alô."

"Bella, ainda bem bem que você está em casa." – a voz aflita de Rosalie ressoou pelo alto-falante.

"Oi Rose, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece nervosa." – perguntei, encarando Edward que largara as castanhas e se pusera ao meu lado.

"Na verdade sim, mas nada que vocês precisem se preocupar. Peter levou um tombo enquanto brincava com Emmett no quintal e bateu a cabeça com força..."

"Ele está bem?" – eu e Edward perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim, o médico disse que não foi nada demais, mas achou melhor deixá-lo de observação até amanhã, já que ele ficou inconsciente por alguns instantes. Com isso, não teremos como pegar o voo e chegar aí para o Natal. Sinto muito, queridos!"

"Sem problemas, Rose. A gente entende."

"Claro!" – Edward reforçou.

"Bem, eu preciso ir. O Emmett está lá com o Peter, enquanto eu vim aqui fora telefonar para vocês, mas do jeito que ele é, é bem capaz de algum outro acidente acontecer nesse meio tempo. Eu ligo para vocês com calma amanhã, de casa."

"Dê um beijo neles por nós."

Sério, devia ter alguma espécie maligna conspirando contra o meu Natal. Não havia outra explicação. Na verdade, contra os dois últimos, já que o anterior também não acabara muito bem. Edward e eu tínhamos acabado de chegar de nossa lua-de-mel, em Viena e resolvemos aproveitar que a família estava toda reunida para contar a novidade.

.

**Flashback**

"_E então queridos, como foi a lua-de-mel?" – Esme perguntou, juntando-se ao restante da família, reunida na sala, conversando animadamente._

"_Poupe-nos dos detalhes sórdidos!" – Emmett gritou. "Eu sou um menino inocente."_

"_Ah sim, claro!" – eu e Alice dissemos praticamente ao mesmo tempo, gargalhando._

"_Na verdade..." – Edward começou, entrelaçando nossas mãos. "Nós gostaríamos de aproveitar que a família está toda reunida para fazer um comunicado."_

"_Já sei!" – Emmett disse, praticamente pulando no meio da sala. "O Edzão aqui se antecipou e a Bella vai ter um bebê."_

_Eu suspirei, cobrindo meu rosto com as mãos. Era impossível conversar sério com essa família quando Emmett se encontrava no cômodo. E depois ele se dizia inocente. Santa inocência!_

"_Emmett, será que você pode ficar calado, até eu terminar de falar?" – Edward pediu, um pouco impaciente! "Não tem bebê nenhum. Nós apenas gostariamos de contar que houve uma mudança de planos e estamos de mudança para a Europa, logo depois do Reveillon."_

_O silêncio e a tensão na sala eram praticamente palpáveis. Edward e eu éramos os únicos normais, enquanto o resto se entreolhava e nos encarava novamente, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento fôssemos dizer que tudo não passara de uma brincadeira. Na verdade, eu já esperava aquela reação, uma vez que meus pais não reagiram de forma muito diferente. _

"_Mas... mas por que?" – Esme conseguiu perguntar, depois de um tempo, quebrando o silêncio que já estava me deixando mais nervosa ainda._

"_A Bella ganhou uma bolsa para ir dançar no Balett de Stuttgart. Vocês sabem como esse sempre foi o seu sonho. É uma oportunidade única na carreira dela."_

"_Isso é ótimo Bella." –Alice e Rose gritaram, me abraçando. _

"_Com certeza, parabéns Bella!" – Carlisle disse, ganhando um olhar reprovador de Esme._

"_Sim, é uma grande oportunidade para a carreira da Bella. Mas... e a sua carreira meu filho? Você vai abandonar tudo aquilo pelo o que lutou e com o que sonhou?"_

"_Eu não estou te entendendo mãe. Quantas vezes você se mudou por causa da carreira do papai? Não foi você mesma que nos ensinou que em um relacionamento, algumas vezes nós temos que abrir mão para que outras vezes o outro abra?"_

"_Eu sei, mas é que..."_

"_Confessa mãe, confessa que você não quer ver o seu filhinho caçula longe da sua asa." – Emmett disse, fazendo todos rirem._

"_Talvez..." – ela disse pensativa. "E eu sei que você tem razão, Edward. Mas não peçam para uma mãe ficar feliz vendo um filho ou uma filha partir. Eu tenho certeza que os pais da Bella agiram da mesma forma, não foi?"_

_Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, em concordância._

"_Mas de qualquer forma, eu sempre torcerei pela felicidade de vocês e espero que não se esqueçam da gente e deem notícias, de vez em quando." – ela disse, com lágrimas nos olhos._

"_Mãe..." – Edward disse se levantando para abraçá-la. "Não é como se estivéssemos indo para o outro lado do mundo. Com oito horas de avião a senhora estará em nossa casa e vice-versa. E além disso, temos telefone, internet... você vai ver, nada vai mudar."_

_Jasper deu um jeito de mudar o foco da conversa, falando sobre o doutorado em história que começaria no próximo semestre e logo estávamos rindo e brincando como antes de o assunto de nossa mudança ter sido trazido à tona, exceto por Esme, que não sorriu mais àquela noite e, de tempos em tempos, quando achava que ninguém estava reparando, enxugava uma lágrima que insistia em cair do seu rosto. _

**Fim do Flashback**

**.  
**

"Bella?"

"Hum..."

"As castanhas, baby."

"O que tem?"

"Estão prontas. O que você tem? Parecia tão longe..."

"Nada, estava pensando no Natal do ano passado."

Edward apenas me abraçou, sem dizer uma palavra e eu sabia que ele entendia perfeitamente a quê eu estava me referindo.

"Bem, vou terminar esse _turinois_ logo. Senão, além da metade dos convidados, ficaremos também sem sobremesa."

Já estava escurecendo e eu estava com as mãos toda melecadas de castanha, manteiga e chocolate quando o telefone tocou pela terceira vez naquele dia. Edward gritou avisando que estava indo atender e eu pude perceber que se tratava de Carlisle do outro lado da linha. Pelo horário, eles deviam estar perto da hora de embarcar. A ligação não demorou muito e, pela cara de Edward ao voltar para a cozinha, eu sabia que algo tinha acontecido.

"O que foi agora?"

"Nada, é só que..."

"Fala logo, Edward." – eu exigi, ainda passando a mistura de castanha, manteiga, açúcar e chocolate na máquina.

"O aeroporto de Nova York está fechado por causa da neve, sem previsão de abertura. A única certeza que o pessoal da companhia aérea tem é que o voo não sai essa noite."

Se antes eu achava, agora eu tinha certeza que alguém lá em cima realmente me odiava e resolvera boicotar meu Natal. Resolvi parar de lutar contra as lágrimas que queriam cair desde o momento em que falara com Alice, mais cedo no telefone, e as deixei escorrer pelo meu rosto, soluçando baixinho ao mesmo tempo em que batia o creme de castanhas com toda força, despejando ali toda a minha frustração.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os braços de Edward já estavam ao redor da minha cintura, seu corpo moldado ao meu, por trás.

"Shhhh love, não chora!" – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Como não vou chorar, Edward? Sua família nunca me perdoou por ter te trazido para a Europa. Eles me odeiam e resolveram me punir boicotando o meu Natal." – disse por entre os soluços.

Edward riu, me apertando ainda mais em seus braços.

"Não seja absurda, Bella. Eles não te odeiam. Imprevistos acontecem. E, sinceramente, eu não preciso de mais ninguém aqui, além de você, para que o meu Natal seja perfeito."

Seus lábios faziam uma trilha que iam da minha orelha até o meu ombro.

"Você está tentando me seduzir, Edward Cullen?" – perguntei, me virando de frente para ele, erguendo uma sombrancelha.

"Hum... está funcionando?" – ele rebateu, abrindo meu sorriso torto.

Seus lábios tomaram os meus em um beijo quente, repleto de desejo. Nossas línguas macias se acariciando em busca de uma dominância que nunca chegava para nenhum dos dois lados. Ele me pegou no colo, me colocando sentada sobre o balcão de granito, sem interromper o beijo um segundo sequer, enquanto suas mãos percorriam o caminho da minha cintura até minhas coxas.

Nos afastamos quando a necessidade de ar se tornou mais desesperadora que o nosso desejo e ele aproveitou para tirar meu moleton e a camiseta que estava usando por baixo, tudo de uma só vez, me deixando apenas com minha calça legging e o soutien de renda preto. Enlacei minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura ao mesmo tempo que tirava meu soutien e me inclinava para trás, me apoiando sobre os cotovelos, dando total espaço para ele. Edward alternava beijos em cada um dos meus seios e meu pescoço, me fazendo gemer, enquanto eu cravava as unhas em seus braços.

"Sabe o que eu estava pensando?"

"Hum?"

"Já que seremos só nós dois. Não precisaremos mais de tanta sobremesa. Tenho uma idéia ótima para o _turinois_ em excesso." – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios; se afastando até o local onde eu tinha largado a vasilha com o doce ainda inacabado. "Eu acho que Bella coberta com _turinois_ deve ser ainda mais deliciosa." – disse piscando e deixando uma porção do creme cair sobre o meu seio direito, antes de abocanhá-lo mais uma vez. Para, em seguida fazer o mesmo com o esquerdo, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos de mim. Definitivamente eu nunca mais veria aquele doce da mesma maneira a partir de hoje!

Me sentei novamente, beijando seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que abria os botões da sua camisa, sentindo o seu perfume misturado com o cheiro de sua pele, me deixando ainda mais cheia de tesão por ele. Espalhei beijos abertos por todo o seu peito, enquanto meus dedos percorriam a parte mais baixa do seu corpo, abrindo o seu cinto.

Edward passou a colher suja de doce nos meus lábios e voltou a me beijar, ainda com mais volúpia do que antes enquanto me recolocava de pé, puxando minha calça. Ele desgrudou nossos lábios, mas antes que eu pudesse sentir falta, pude sentí-los no interior de minhas coxas, me enlouquecendo ainda mais, enquanto ouvia o barulho do zíper de sua calça sendo aberto.

Nossos olhos se encontraram por alguns instantes e eu tinha certeza que a mesma luxúria que via em seu olhar, ele podia ver no meu. Uma vez mais fui espalhando beijos pelo seu rosto, pescoço, peito, até deixar suaves lambidas ao redor do seu umbigo, como um gato no pote de leite. Ao olhar para Edward, ele tinha os olhos fechados, a expressão de êxtase e as mãos no ar, lentamente se aproximando da minha cabeça, como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Eu abaixei sua boxer preta, depositando uma série de beijos em sua virilha enquanto minhas mãos massageavam seu membro.

Com uma de minhas mãos eu peguei a colher cheia de turinois, a posicionando sobre o membro de Edward, vendo o creme caindo, cobrindo toda sua extensão.

"_Ops_" murmurei, fazendo cara de muleca. "Que bagunça que eu fiz, vou ter que limpar." E dizendo isso o coloquei em minha boca, relaxando minha garganta de modo a poder engolí-lo praticamente inteiro. Edward se deixou cair também e ficamos os dois no chão. Eu me posicionei de forma mais confortável e continuei a sugar, agora com mais força e velocidade, enquanto ele me olhava, encostado no armário, acariciando meu cabelo.

Eu podia sentir que ele estava perto de gozar, mas como que despertando de um transe, ele me puxou para cima, tomando meus lábios uma vez mais e nos inclinando, de forma que minhas costas encostassem, finalmente, no piso frio da cozinha. Ele se colocou de joelhos ao lado das minhas pernas, tirando minha calcinha, enxarcada - a única peça que ainda restava em meu corpo - e então se ajoelhou em minha frente, mordiscando minhas coxas... beijando minha virilha antes de finalmente, me sugar onde eu mais necessitava dele, em meu centro úmido e latejante. Edward alternarva movimentos de vai e vem com sua língua quente e sugadas lentas em meu clitóris, o prendendo entre seus dentes, me fazendo envergar minhas costas, até que um espasmo prolongado atingiu todo o meu corpo e eu me entreguei ao prazer do meu gozo gritando seu nome, pressionando sua cabeça contra mim.

Ficamos alguns instantes ali, deitados, eu de barriga para cima e ele com a cabeça no vão entre os meus seios, abraçando meu corpo com um dos seus braços. Quando minha respiração já havia voltado ao normal, o empurrei o suficiente para me sentar, me encaixando em seu membro, minhas pernas enlaçadas em sua cintura. Nossos movimentos de vai e vem eram lentos e cadenciados, nossos quadris se movimentando em uma verdadeira dança erótica em direção um ao outro. Mas eu precisava de mais, eu queria mais. Sem dizer nada eu saí do nosso encaixe perfeito, me colocando de quatro, empinando minha bunda em sua direção. Edward praticamente soltou um rosnado, entes de puxar meu cabelo para o lado, deixando descoberto o meu pescoço. Com uma estocada impetuosa, seu membro duro e pulsante me invadiu, enquanto seu corpo se moldava perfeitamente ao meu, com uma das mãos no chão e a outra me prendendo a ele, brincando com meus seios, enquanto seu nariz aspirava o cheiro dos meus cabelos que, àquela altura deviam estar cheirando a _turinois_, suor, sexo e Edward. Ele afastou seu peito de minhas costas de repente, mantendo apenas o aperto de uma de suas mãos em minha cintura enquanto continuava entrando e saindo de dentro de mim e então eu pude sentir aquela massa de conscistência cremosa sendo despejada sobre as minhas costas e lentamente espalhada, seguindo o ritmo do vai e vem. Edward colocou os dedos sujos do doce em minha boca e eu passei a chupá-los, fazendo movimento de sucção como havia feito mais cedo, com seu membro, enquanto - com sua língua - ele seguia limpando minhas costas, indo e vindo, na mesma velocidade com que seu membro me estocava.

Eu já podia sentir o formigamento em meu baixo ventre enquanto Edward seguia estocando mais e mais forte. Eu senti todo o ar me escapar, meus dedos dos pés se curvarem enquanto uma espécie de descarga elétrica percorria todo o meu corpo, de cima embaixo. Eu parecia completamente alheia a tudo, tomada por um prazer inenarrável, enquanto me entregava àquela onda orgástica.

Edward diminuiu um pouco seu ritmo, enquanto esperava minha respiração e ritmo cardíaco voltarem ao normal, mas logo era ele quem estava próximo do seu alívio. Ele voltou a acelerar seus movimentos, me penetrando com tudo, frenético em busca de sua libertação. Mais duas estocadas e eu pude sentir seu gozo me preenchendo, enquanto ele gemia em meu ouvido.

Desabamos no chão, repletos de suor e _turinois_, mas naquele momento, eu não poderia me importar menos. Edward me puxou para os seus braços, entrelaçando nossas pernas e acariciando meus cabelos e permanecemos ali, deitados por um bom tempo, até que o sono começou a querer me vencer e ele achou melhor me levar para cima e me dar um banho, antes de me colocar na cama.

* * *

**24 de dezembro **

**EPOV**

Eu sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa para animar a Bella de novo. Precisava provar para ela que não precisávamos ter a casa cheia para que o nosso Natal fosse especial. Por mais clichê que aquilo soasse, o espírito de Natal tinha que estar dentro da gente mesmo e não nos presentes, nas comidas típicas ou nas músicas. Eu queria provar que ela podia ter o melhor Natal de sua vida, mesmo sendo apenas nós dois. Eu não mentira quando dissera que só precisava dela para que o meu dia fosse perfeito!

Dessa forma, enquanto ela dormia ao meu lado, exausta depois de nossa pequena perversão na cozinha, eu aproveitei para dar alguns telefonemas. Eu sabia que não seria fácil, mas eu estava disposto a gastar o quanto fosse necessário para que Bella se divertisse. Depois de tudo acertado e uma pequena mochila organizada, me aconcheguei ao lado do seu corpo, sendo engolido pela inconsciência rapidamente.

Ainda estava escuro quando o despertador me acordou às seis da manhã. Bella grunhiu ao meu lado, me pedindo que desligasse aquele barulho, antes de virar para o lado, tentando dormir de novo.

"Bella, amor, acorda, baby"

"Hum! Não quero. Está escuro ainda Edward. Hoje é feriado."

"Eu sei love, mas é por uma boa causa, você vai ver."

Ela se sentou, emburrada, me encarando como se tivesse acabado de nascer uma segunda cabeça em meu pescoço ou algo do gênero.

"Posso saber, por que diabos, você está me acordando quando ainda nem clareou, em um dia em que não temos absolutamente nada para fazer?"

Eu ri do seu jeito de menina nervosa, embora seu tom tivesse me alertado para o fato de que ela não estava no seu melhor humor.

"Aí que você se engana, Bella! Temos muito o que fazer hoje! E inclusive, um trem para pegar em 40 minutos."

"Para onde você vai me levar?" – ela perguntou, erguendo a sombrancelha.

"Você vai ver! Agora se apresse. Nós não queremos nos atrasar!"

Meia hora depois chegávamos à estação! Eu a deixei sentada em um banco, enquanto corria até a bilheteria para comprar nossos bilhetes. Ela ainda tentou me fazer contar para onde íamos antes de entrarmos no trem-bala, mas eu apenas repeti o que já havia dito antes "você vai ver!"

Bella passou boa parte das oito horas de viagem, dormindo, recostada em meu ombro, enquanto eu admirava sua beleza e pensava na sorte que tinha por justo ela ter sido colocada no mesmo quarto que Alice, nos dormitórios da faculdade onde estudávamos, anos atrás, - ela estudando dança, Alice moda, Rosalie engenharia mecânica, Jasper história, Emmett administração e eu jornalismo. Eu nunca me esqueceria da primeira vez que coloquei meus olhos nela e como mais tarde fiz um verdadeiro interrogatório à Alice sobre quem era a bela morena que agora dormia tranquilamente em meus braços.

* * *

"Paris?" – ela perguntou, me encarando confusa, assim que desembarcamos na _Gare du Nord_. "O que estamos fazendo aqui?"

"Aproveitando o dia!"

"Mas..."

"Sem mas, Bella!" – eu disse, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos. "A gente não tinha absolutamente nada que nos prendesse em _Stuttgart _e eu resolvi passar o dia ao lado da minha linda esposa e dar a ela o melhor Natal de sua vida, posso?"

"Oh Edward, obrigada!" – ela disse, enlaçando meu pescoço e ficando na ponta dos pés para me beijar.

Já passava das duas da tarde e saímos em direção à rua, dispostos a encontrar um local para comer. Acabamos em um pequeno bistrô, onde desfrutamos de um pequeno almoço, com direito a _profiteroles_ de sobremesa, tudo regado a um delicioso vinho e a muitas risadas. Bella estava solta, nem parecia aquela mulher preocupada da noite passada, convencida de que era odiada pela minha família.

"Pronta para continuar o passeio?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça, entrelaçando nossos braços, enquanto saíamos pelas ruas geladas da capital francesa. Se possível, Paris ficava ainda mais linda nesta época do ano, coberta de neve e com casas, ruas e vitrines enfeitadas. Fomos andando sem um rumo certo, apenas aproveitando o prazer de estarmos juntos, felizes, curtindo o momento. Como eu havia dito para ela antes, apenas nós dois era perfeito! Passamos pela _Notre Dame_ com seu presépio e sua enorme árvore de Natal; fomos surpreendidos por um grupo de crianças encenando _O Quebra-Nozes_ em uma praça em _Montmartre_; algo que deixou Bella com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Oh Edward... é uma coreografia tão difícil e eles dançaram tão direitinho" – ela disse ainda enxugando as lágrimas, enquanto descíamos rumo à _Champs Elysées_.

A avenida mais famosa de Paris estava toda iluminada, com luzes pisca pisca ao longo das árvores que a cercam. Em uma ponta era possível avistar a imponente _Torre Eiffel_ e na outra, a Roda Gigante, montada anualmente na _Place de La Concorde_. Fomos caminhando lentamente, admirando as vitrines enfeitadas, as diversas barraquinhas com artigosa típicos da época, no _Marché de Noel_ onde aproveitamos para degustar a deliciosa _büche de Noël_ e comprar algumas quinquilharias – que Bella insistia em chamar de enfeites - para nossa casa.

"Vem comigo, love." – eu disse puxando-a pela mão.

"Edward, calma! Onde estamos indo?"

"Patinar, no ringue montado no primeiro andar da _Torre Eiffel_."

"Que?" – ela perguntou, parando de repente! "Eu não sei andar de patins, muito menos no gelo." – disse, mordendo o lábio inferior, um claro sinal do seu nervosismo.

"Bella, você faz pirueta com aquelas sapatilhas de ponta! Vai ter medo de um simples patins?" – disse, começando a caminhar novamente.

"É diferente, Edward, e eu... eu tenho medo de cair."

"Você não vai cair, baby."

"Promete?"

"Prometo." – disse dando um beijo na ponta do seu nariz.

"Então tá, mas eu vou ficar perto da beira. Até porque..." – ela parou, como que tomando coragem de continuar o que quer que fosse que tivesse para dizer. "... eu sempre ouvi dizer que o primeiro trimestre é o mais crítico." – completou quando recomeçamos a andar.

"Primeiro trimestre de quê?" – perguntei meio confuso.

"De gestação, Edward. Do que mais seria?" – ela disse, me encarando meio apreensiva.

Por alguns segundos senti como se todo o ar tivesse escapado de meus pulmões. E era como se não houvesse mais nada nem ninguém no mundo além de nós dois. Suas palavras não paravam de ecoar na minha cabeça. _'Grávida? Nós iríamos ter um bebê? Uma mini Bella, com a pele branquinha, os olhos castanhos, profundos como os da mãe e os cabelos cor de bronze como os meus; ou um mini Edward. Na verdade não importava, seria uma mistura minha e de Bella, um pedaço de nós dois, uma prova concreta do nosso amor_.'

"Um bebê?" – perguntei, saindo do meu devaneio, percebendo que ela mordia ainda mais os lábios e agora olhava para o chão, como se estivesse com medo da minha reação.

"Hum hum..."

"Eu não consigo acreditar baby". – eu disse pegando-a pela cintura, girando em plena avenida, antes de tomar seus lábios, tentando passar toda a minha emoção e felicidade naquele beijo, sem me importar com os olhares dirigidos à nós.

"Você está feliz?" – ela perguntou, novamente olhando para o chão, quando o ar nos obrigou a nos separar.

"Se eu estou feliz?" – perguntei, erguendo seu rosto, com um dedo em seu queixo. "Bella, você acabou de me tornar o homem mais feliz do planeta. Mais pleno e realizado do mundo. Um filho com você, como eu poderia não estar feliz?"

"Eu não tinha certeza se você queria. A gente não tinha conversado sobre isso. Eu estava esperando estarmos todos reunidos hoje a noite para contar e pensei também que talvez você gostasse da idéia de voltarmos para Nova York agora, criarmos nosso filho perto de nossas famílias e..."

"Eu sempre quis ter uma família imensa com você, baby. Por mim, esse pequeno ou pequena aqui será apenas o primeiro de muitos." - exclamei acariciando sua barriga, ainda reta.

Ficamos ali nos beijando até que ela me cobrou a ida à patinação. Como prometido, ela não saiu de perto das bordas do ringue, mas eu também mantive minha promessa, não deixando-a cair nem uma vez sequer. Perdemos a hora ali e quando vimos, já passava das 23h e o local estava fechando.

Voltamos a caminhar, dessa vez, em direção à outra ponta da avenida. Eu sabia que não haveria lugar melhor para passar a meia noite daquele dia de Natal do que na Roda Gigante, admirando toda a cidade iluminada aos nossos pés. No meio do caminho paramos para ligar para Charlie e Renée e também para minha família. Resolvemos deixar para contar a novidade depois, com mais calma; talvez até mesmo pessoalmente, de volta a Nova York, caso resolvêssemos mesmo voltar.

Chegamos à _Place de La Concord_e às 10 para a meia noite e logo estávamos em uma cabine, observando a cidade, por todos os seus ângulos. Bella tinha a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro, enquanto eu mantinha um braço ao redor da sua cintura, a mantendo junta a mim, e a outra repousada em sua barriga. Eu não via a hora de vê-la crescendo, sabendo que ali dentro estava o nosso filho. Alguns fogos começaram a ser vistos e ouvidos no horizonte, indicando a meia noite!

"Feliz Natal, amor." – eu murmurei em seu ouvido.

"Feliz Natal, Edward. Obrigada por ter me dado o melhor natal da minha vida."

"Da nossa, Bella. Da nossa!" – eu disse colando nossos lábios uma vez mais!

* * *

**_Turinois_** é um doce francês feito com castanha portuguesa, chocolate, manteiga e açúcar. Eu particularmente amo e nunca falta nas festas de fim de ano aqui em casa!

_**Büche de Noël**_ é uma outra sobremesa francesa, típica do Natal. É feita, geralmente com várias camadas de massa de pão de ló sobrepostas, ou enroladas como um rocambole, recheada com bastante creme amanteigado ou de chocolate e decorados com merengues ou pasta de amêndoas. Diz a lenda que na véspera do Natal, uma tora de uma árvore frutífera era escolhida para queimar lentamente, durante um ciclo de 12 dias. Acreditava-se que o costume garantiria uma boa colheita no ano seguinte. Crenças a parte, alguns dizem que a sobremesa foi criada em 1945 em uma pastelaria, enquanto outros afirmam que ela já existia no século XIX. Uma foto do doce pode ser vista em http: / / picasaweb . google . com / lh / photo / FjL5W1N92cB5dP8ce42JNg ? feat = directlink

* * *

**N/A:** _Olha eu aqui de novo, apreensiva, querendo saber o que acharam... Uma one bem clichê, sem muitos dramas, mas convenhamos né? O Natal por si só é clichê, então... Espero de verdade, Carol, que você possa ter gostado e que possa ter ficado dentro das suas expectativas._

_Como sempre, vou pedir para vocês comentarem! Sim, sou movida a reviews. Vocês não imaginam como eu fico feliz a cada alerta que chega do meu e-mail. Mas o pedido aqui vai ser um pouquinho diferente. Seria muito bacana se todos vocês entrassem no clima da nossa brincadeira, lendo e comentando nas 10 histórias, o que acham? Como eu disse lá em cima, todas elas poderão ser lidas na comunidade criada aqui mesmo no FF para este amigo-oculto._

_**www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_de_Natal_Ano_Novo_2010/88128/**_

_Bem, acho que é isso! Ah sim... amei fazer parte deste amigo oculto. Foi super desafiador escrever algo assim, com um plot pedido por outra pessoa, mas ao mesmo tempo, super prazeiroso. Uma experiência única, que com certeza guardarei por muito tempo comigo. Espero que vocês gostem dessa nosa idéia meio maluquinha também!_

_Bjusssss,_

_taty_


	2. Aviso

**Oi amores,**

**Lembram que há um tempo atrás eu avisei que ia dar uma entrevista para o Robsten(ponto)com e abri para que vocês fizessem perguntas e tudo? Pois é, finalmente a entrevista saiu e já está no ar. Vocês podem escutá-la no link: www(ponto)robsten(ponto)com/?p=17273**

**Lá eu falei de todas as minhas fics, de autoria própria e das traduções e ainda dei uma prévia da próxima que estrearei assim que finalizar O Poder da Resistência.**

**Espero vocês por lá!**

**bjussss**


	3. Receita de Turinois

**Oi flores,**

**bem, algumas pessoas me pediram a receita. Como nem todas deixaram o e-mail da forma correta, para que o fanfiction me deixasse vê-lo, resolvi publicar a receita aqui! Hum... bom divertimentos! =)**

* * *

**Turinois**

**Ingredientes:** 500g de castanha portuguesa; 100g de manteiga sem sal; 100 gramas de chocolate ao leite ralado; 100g de açúcar; 1 colher de chá de essência de baunilha

**Preparo:** Tire a casca grossa da castanha. Ponha água para ferver e coloque as castanhas aos poucos para tirar a pele mais fina. Depois de tirada a pele de todas as castanhas, coloque-as para cozinhar no leite (o suficiente para cobrir). Pode ser necessário colocar mais leite ao longo do processo. Deixe cozinhar até que as castanhas estejam bem macias.

Depois de cozidas, passe as castanhas em uma máquina de moer ou processador. Na vasilha onde a castanha quente for caindo, ainda quente, vá colocando, aos poucos, a manteiga, o açúcar e o chocolate. Misture tudo até ficar uma massa bem uniforme.

Unte um pirex com manteiga e forre-o com papel manteiga ou de seda. Despeje a massa e vá apertando com uma colher, de modo a ficar bem arrumado e liso. Leve à geladeira.

Para desenformar, ponha o pirex virado sobre um prato e vá passando no fundo do pirex um pano molhado com água quente, até ele soltar. Deve ser feito na véspera!


End file.
